La Botella
by Rave Strife
Summary: Un juego de la botella sale un poco inesperado -Taichi x Koushiro- para el foro proyecto 1-8 lemon


Una reunión en primero de agosto, algo normal en ellos el verse, al menos los que no estaban molestos con ellos por el abandono durante los sucesos del reinicio.

Taichi arribaba al departamento de Koushiro, el mismo que fue su cuartel general durante los eventos del reinicio, se sentía obligado a estar ese día, su ánimo estaba por los suelos, salió de su cuarto; del aislamiento auto impuesto por medio de chantajes por parte de Hikari, Daisuke le había dejado no solo por el abandono cuando el enfrentamiento a Alphamon, sino que también por su indecisión a contar su relación con él a sus padres.

Con pesar toco el timbre del lugar siendo recibido por Sora, su rostro estaba rojo además que se le veía un poco mareada.

— Taichi, bienvenido—la del emblema del amor arrastraba un poco las palabras además de un leve olor a alcohol llego a las fosas nasales del castaño.

—Hola Sora—contesto de buen grado caminando al interior del lugar y mirando a sus amigos con unas latas de cerveza y una botella sobre la mesa.

—Oh Taichi que bueno que pudiste venir, Superior Jou nos consiguió algo de alcohol—Dijo Mimi mientras le abrazaba al mencionado.

—Denme una lata tengo cosas por olvidar—dijo mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Koushiro y destapaba la lata.

La noche corría muy lento entre las latas del líquido ámbar, risas y comentarios algo subidos de tono salían de sus bocas en un ya deplorable estado alcohólico, hasta que una idea surgió en sus mentes inmaduras, el típico juego de la botella donde deberían besar sin objeción a quien le tocara.

—Empieza Yamato—Dio en un tono de casi orden Sora mientras reía y derramaba el brebaje de su 10ma lata sobre la camiseta de Takeru.

—O… Opino lo mismo — contesto la hermana del castaño antes de morder juguetona el cuello del menor de los rubios.

El rubio mayor giro la botella deteniéndose la boquilla frente a Hikari dándole un beso algo profundo y terminando con la mordida leve al labio inferior de la menor.

—Eh que haces besando a tu futura cuñada—se quejó Takeru arrastrando la ese mientras hablaba.

—No me culpes así son las reglas—se defendió el mayor, pero nadie noto que Taichi no reclamo ni hizo un numerito por el beso.

Los turnos fueron avanzando terminando besados Jou con Hikari, Jou y Takeru, Takeru y Yamato a lo que las chicas del grupo hicieron coro, casi acababan cuando llego el turno del castaño quien ya había besado a Mimi.

—Vale, pero después de esto quiero dormir—Dijo con algo de molestia y la cara típica de cualquier embriagado.

Giro la botella con suficiente fuerza que estuvo rotando casi por dos minutos exactos y se detuvo frente al pelirrojo fanático de los computadores que lucía por demás nervioso.

—Ven aquí Koushiro—dijo Taichi antes de jalarlo con cierta brusquedad y besarlo tal y como hacía con Daisuke, separándose después con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que el del emblema del conocimiento tenía dos dedos en sus labios anonadado por lo que había sucedido.

—Koushiro ¿dónde puedo recostarme? — pregunto al volver a sentarse en el sillón.

El mencionado le mostro el camino a un cuarto que tenía una cama que jamás había ocupado, Taichi por su parte se quitó los pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba antes de cerrar la puerta con el pelirrojo dentro del cuarto.

Un nuevo beso llego a los labios de Taichi, quien fue empujado por las manos del más bajo a la cama.

—Taichi…— su nombre moría en los labios del menor mientras el comenzaba a morder con suavidad su cuello.

Sus manos recorrían el pecho del pelirrojo mientras tomaba su camiseta y la sacaba de su lugar; sus pulgares recorrían un camino que había practicado con su anterior amante, frotando las yemas de estos en los pezones del contrario.

Koushiro no se quedó atrás desnudando a Taichi; acariciaba los lugares a los que tenía acceso sus dedos de la piel del castaño, y su contrario besa su cuello sintiendo las manos del pelirrojo llegar a su espalda.

—Ah Koushiro si…sigue—gemía de placer Taichi mientras llevaba su mano a los genitales del menor.

—Taichi…— no sabía si era por el alcohol o por el cariño que tenía al chico de googlees, pero se encontraba en un éxtasis al ser tocado por el de piel bronceada.

Koushiro siguió con las caricias pasando sensualmente dos de sus dedos por la entrada de Taichi, introduciendo uno de ellos sacando suspiros por parte del mayor mientras su mano llegaba a la entrepierna del pelirrojo y comenzaba a masturbarle.

—Kou... mételo por favor—suplicaba en pleno placer girándose para quedar sobre él.

Con un último beso apasionado tomo el miembro del genio de las computadoras y lo apunto a su entrada que palpitaba por tenerle dentro, algo que ni siquiera llego a pensar con Daisuke, así lentamente fue bajando sintiendo todo lo largo invadirle con un poco de molestia mientras se regodeaba con los gemidos de placer de su nuevo amante.

—Ta… Taichi joder estas muy estrecho— Gimió Koushiro antes de comenzar el a moverse de manera lenta y algo tortuosa en el interior de él.

Aun cuando no podían oír el ruido fuera del cuarto seguían gimiendo, el castaño mordía el cuello mientras seguía jadeando agitando los dedos de sus pies soltando pre semen de su miembro que empezó a ser acariciado por la mano de Koushiro mientras la otra lo sostenía de la cadera dejando marcados los dedos en la piel.

El movimiento de caderas seguía con su cometido, gemidos, jadeos hasta que arribaron al clímax del acto liberando sus esencias; una llenando el interior de Taichi y la otra salpicando el vientre de Koushiro tras lo cual el sueño venció a ambos.

—Koushiro— dijo Taichi mientras acariciaba sus cabellos de su compañero aun durmiendo, su corazón latía demasiado rápido viendo la expresión angelical del más joven.

—Intentare no hacerte daño como se lo hice a Daisuke—susurro antes de dormirse de nuevo pronunciando un suave te amo al final que no podría ser oído por nadie más que el.


End file.
